


Beachside Insecurities

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Beach Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Light Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Koume had a crush on a boy. She and that boy were at the beach with their friends. Thus, there was no better time than now to take the initiative and make the first move.Or, try to anyway.
Relationships: Akaboshi Koume/Original Male Chararcter(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	Beachside Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit used within fic:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/gup/images/0/0a/KoumeSwimsuit18.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190512210945
> 
> Enjoy~

Summer was gradually beginning to fade, the nipping bite of autumn slowly creeping over the land – but for a couple more weeks the warm weather would remain.

Because of that Koume and some of her friends had decided to go to the beach, eager to enjoy the summer sun while it lasted.

''Mn... I think my bikini might be a size too small...''

''Really? It looked fine when you put it on at the store.''

''Maybe I've grown again...''

Koume flushed as she listened to Maho and Erika talk, isolated alone in her own changing stall. The other girls were off to the left and right, the general thrum of chatter filling the open-air building – failing to muffle the distant lapping of waves or the avid chatter of other beach-goers. The changing stall itself was made of old sea-worn white wood, a tiny gap near the bottom of the walls and a slightly bigger gap near the top, allowing for air to circulate. And also possibly allowing perverts to peek.

Self-consciously she looked about, sand tickling her bare feet as she stripped off her sundress and hung it up on the rack. With hasty, fumbling fingers she unclipped her bra and peeled it off, wasting no time in throwing it onto the small wooden shelf and yanking her panties down, undressing until she was naked. Being so exposed in a public place made her heartbeat quicken, even if she was fully aware the other girls were all doing the same and had no problem with it.

_'Calm down...'_ Koume told herself, consciously slowing her breathing and reaching over to her bag, withdrawing her swimsuit.

It was a fairly girly bikini, the side-tie bikini bottoms white with multi-coloured patterns. The bikini top had the same pattern but was accompanied by some frills, hiding her chest size a bit but failing to conceal her modest cleavage – a fact Koume was reminded of as she put it on, blushing as how much skin she showed. Yet, she bought this bikini for good reason; _seduction._

Alongside the girls who had come to the beach, a small group of guy friends had also come with them – one of them who she had a crush on. Her heartbeat quickened at the mere thought of him, biting her lip as she tugged on her swimsuit, making sure she didn't seem _too_ revealing. She wanted him to see her as a sexy woman too, and not just 'that one cute girl' as he so put it in the past.

Nodding to herself Koume mustered up her courage to put her now-discarded clothes into her bag, and departed the changing room, fully intent on her 'mission'.

X-x-X

Over an hour passed; the sounds of the beach life ringing endlessly in Koume's ears.

The teen breathed out a sigh, tiredly leaving the lapping ocean and waving off Erika's invitation for a swim, too exhausted after having a splash-war with Miho. The beach around them was still fairly populated, but it wasn't massively overpopulated – more than enough space to comfortably move between people. A couple kids ran past her and she mindfully side-stepped a sandcastle, groaning as she rolled her weary shoulders.

Her slow gait soon brought her over to her towel, the red fabric smooth as Koume knelt down upon it. Everyone else had their towels nearby but nobody was around to watch them, mostly because there was a lifeguard nearby who'd scold anyone who stole their stuff. The thought made Koume relax a bit, her needless worries about her clothes getting stolen lifted from her mind. Last thing she wanted was some kid running off with her underwear, after all.

''Mn...'' Koume shifted over towards the cool-box, the sand tickling her knees as she shifted over.

Koume popped the lid open and was just about to grab a cola, when a familiar boy approached – her crush. ''Hey, any raspberry colas left?''

''H-Huh?'' The tanker blushed pink. ''Oh, um... y-yeah, here.''

Mentally cursing her stammering Koume offered him one of the cold cans, earning a upbeat thanks from the young man. He popped the tab and chugged it back casually, and when he was distracted Koume dared to look him over, her cheeks colouring as she admired his shirtless body – only a pair of swimming trunks on to hide his toned frame. Something about him just drove her crazy in ways other guys couldn't, and she _wanted_ him.

''S-Say...'' Koume tucked some hair behind her ear in what she hoped was a sensual manner. ''Are you busy right now?''

He lowered the can from his lips. ''Not really. Why?''

Koume batted her lashes at him and leaned forwards onto the cool-box, fully aware of the cleavage she showed off. ''I was thinking that we could... take a walk?''

His eyes glinted with interest. ''Sure, sounds good.''

Mustering up her courage Koume grabbed his free hand, hopping up to her feet as she pulled him away from the cool-box – mentally cheering herself on for managing to do something so bold without stumbling. The tanker rode that congratulatory high, dragging her crush away from their towels and dragging him down the length of the beach, the beach-goers becoming increasingly sparse and the beach becoming narrower, nearing the end of the beach.

Eventually she slowed down but didn't let go of his hand, a shy smile on her lips as she casually walked down the beach with him. He flashed her a light grin as well and untangled their fingers, only to instead wrap his arm around her shoulders – a blush coating her cheeks when his hand came to settle near her breast. Not touching her chest, but very close to it.

''You look good in that outfit.'' The young man complimented her, smirking.

Koume squirmed embarrassedly, unable to hide her smile. ''I-I'm not as impressive as Maho-san or Erika-san...''

His hand shifted, coming to settle _directly_ over her left breast. ''I think you look better than they do.''

Koume swallowed, heart beating rapidly in her chest. They passed by a small wooden storage hut and Koume jumped at the chance, holding his gaze as she slowed down. She laid a hand over the one on her breast and tangled their fingers together, walking behind him and forcing him to twist around to follow her – allowing Koume to lead him over to the hut. It was near the natural cliff-face, and with very little people on the beach ahead of them they had some privacy, the main portion of the beach hidden by the hut.

With a blush the tanker leaned up against the wooden wall, and the moment he was close enough she laid her hands on his shoulders, slowly snaking her hands around his neck. ''Y-You mean it?''

''Yeah.'' Both his hands landed on her hips, making her shiver. ''Want me to prove it?''

Koume's heart leapt into her throat and she quickly nodded, any attempt at seduction failing as she melted into a nervous schoolgirl. The young man smirked at her and took the lead, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss – one that easily managed to melt Koume's mind, a soft moan rising from her throat as she happily kissed him back. His hands rubbed her hips and shifted down to her thighs, idly groping her fleshy legs and making her arch her legs forwards a bit, shuddering into the kiss.

Burning lungs forced them apart, panting for a second and gazing into each other's eyes – before they went right back at it, their lips meshing together with heated passion. Koume held onto him tighter and purposefully pushed her breasts against his chest, moaning into his mouth when both his hands curved around to her ass and roughly groped it, gripping her rear and giving it a light shake.

''Mm~'' Koume moaned as their lips separated, biting her bottom lip when he snaked both hands into her bikini bottoms, groping her bare butt. ''Again...''

The young man chuckled – and then reclaimed her lips in a passionate kiss, silencing Koume's embarrassed whimper. His hands groped her butt a few more times before he started sliding his hands over her body, mapping out her curves from her hips up to her ribs, his hands soon curving around and settling on her breasts. Her bikini top concealed them somewhat but she still felt his grip, eliciting a low gasp from Koume as he roughly squeezed her tits.

Blushing red she looked around, spotting a few kids running about. ''W-We should go somewhere private...''

He responded by giving her breasts another rough squeeze, forcing Koume to bit her lip to muffle her moan. With a light chuckle he kissed her lips and stepped back, grabbing her hand and pulling her over towards the storage hut's door – opening it with a quick, rough yank. The interior was dimly lit but she didn't hesitate to hop inside, her hormones going wild as she scanned the place for any potential voyeurs. Just a bunch of old boxes and some abandoned surfboards, with only a couple windows near the top of the hut.

Behind her the door clicked shut and Koume spun to face her lower – and immediately moaned when he reclaimed her lips in a kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he twisted them around, soon pushing her up against the nearest wall and pinning her against it with his body, his chest squishing against her breasts. The tanker mewled at the roughness and pushed back, her hands tickling his back as she explored his toned shoulder blades, excitement racing through her veins.

''Mmph~'' Koume moaned into his mouth – shuddering when their lips popped apart.

Blushing the teen reached down between their flushed bodies and palmed his crotch, eliciting a lustful groan from her lover. Koume smiled demurely at the sound, groaning softly when he reclaimed her lips in another hot kiss, both his hands going for her breasts. He groped her clothed tits with veiled feverishness, his fingers curving under her bikini top so he could touch the soft flesh of her breasts, going as far as pulling her bikini top out slightly so he could get at her nipples.

Just as she was about to groan a reply he suddenly broke off the kiss, smirking at her. Both his hands slid around her back and quickly attacked the back of her bikini top, and Koume went red as he untied the knot holding it in place – making her frilly bikini top go slack. Immediately she covered her chest with both arms, squeaking in embarrassment as she felt her bikini top limply hang over her arms, nearly revealing her breasts.

''Easy.'' The young man murmured, grasping her wrists and pulling them aside.

Koume whimpered embarrassedly as he pinned her arms to the wall, exposing her medium-sized breasts fully. She was never the biggest girl but she certainly wasn't small; she had enough to grope at least. A fact that she was reminded of as her crush leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the little pink nub and sending shocks of pleasure up her chest – a hot gasp fleeing Koume's lips when both his hands cupped her tits too, groping them.

Her gasp swiftly melted into a moan, her knees getting weak as she leaned against the wall for support. The young man ruthlessly played with her chest, sucking on one nipple only to then swap to the other, swirling his tongue lewdly around the perky bud. His grip was rough as he groped her breasts at the same time, squishing her soft tits beneath his rough fingers or pushing her boobs together, emphasising their round shape.

''A-Ah...'' Koume moaned softly. ''Y-You're really rough...''

He chuckled, pulling back from the kiss only to attack her neck with a string of hot kisses. Koume gasped lightly and tipped her head to the side, instinctively showing off more of her neck for him to kiss – mewling when he kept roughly playing with her boobs, groping them and rubbing circles on her now-wet nipples. His thigh moved between her legs and she bit her lip as it rubbed against her crotch, the mere contact igniting a fire inside her.

As if sensing that the young man pulled back from her neck, kissing his way down her collarbone. His lips took him over her breasts and down her stomach, and soon he knelt down in front of her, yanking her bikini bottoms down. Koume trembled with embarrassment but restrained the urge to cover her pussy, her excitement visible with how wet she was, even though all they did was a tiny bit of foreplay.

''Mn...'' Koume curled her toes as he leaned in, his breath warm against her folds – before he took a lick. ''Mm!''

The young man chuckled, both his hands settling on her hips and digging into her soft skin, holding her still. Not a second later a long lick teased her pussy, her folds burning with lust as her crush teased her pussy, multiple more licks following the first until he was openly lapping at her womanhood. The feeling of his warm appendage stroking her pussy nearly made her spasm, one of her hands darting down and grasping at his head while her other hand slapped itself over her mouth, muffling her gasping moans.

He only took that as a challenge, pushing his face fully between her creamy legs and shoving his tongue inside her. Koume cried out into her palm, her knees buckling as she intimately felt his wet tongue wriggle around her virgin insides, exploring her sex with single-minded passion. She pulled his head closer on reflex, mewling into her palm when his nose pressed against her clit, the added stimulation only fuelling the warmth between her legs.

''O-Ohh~'' Koume moaned. ''T-That feels...''

He smirked, his hands sliding off her hips and around to her ass – before he _spanked_ her. Koume gasped into her palm, the sting on her ass quickly melting into trembling pleasure, and the next time he slapped her ass Koume _moaned_ ; masochistic pleasure making her pussy tingle. The sensation was only made twice as good when he sped up his tongue movements, eating her out with passionate strokes of his tongue, each little spank fuelling the tightening pressure inside her pelvis.

Koume shuddered against the wall when he pulled his tongue out, lapping at her folds with quick licks of his tongue and massaging her sore butt better. Then when she least expected it he shoved his tongue back inside her folds, wriggling it deep inside her hot core and swirling it around in hungry circles, rubbing her good spots and sending jolts of warmth up her stomach – her breasts heaving from how heavily she gasped in air.

''Mm!'' Koume buckled as another spank hit her butt, the slap only turning her on more – awakening a previously-unknown masochistic side inside of her.

His tongue squirmed around her wet, quivering insides, hitting all her good spots with increasing accuracy. Koume tried to resist the enthralling pleasure that teased her taut muscles but it was too good, her breath coming out in short gasps as she endured the oral fucking – but her lewd moans still escaped past her clasped hand, her exhaling breath making her palm warm. Her insides tightened around his tongue fruitlessly, her spasming insides only enticing him to eat her out more vigorously, rapidly pushing Koume to her limit.

''I... I-I can't...!'' Koume gasped into her hand, clutching at his head as the pleasure peaked. ''I'm c- _cumm- Mmph!_ ''

With pursed lips Koume climaxed, throwing her head back as powerful spasms shuddered through her body. She squirted onto his tongue and her crush lapped up her sweet honey hungrily, his tongue wriggling around her hypersensitive insides and prolonging her climax.

Soon her orgasmic high waned, and with a low moan Koume came down from her climatic high, shuddering. The young man between her legs pulled his tongue out with a confident smirk, rising back up to his feet. Helpfully he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her bikini bottoms and pulled them up from her knees back to her waist, instead pulling the front aside to expose her pussy. Koume shivered at that, moaning when he pushed himself against her, his clothed cock rubbing against her folds.

''Hey... that's not fair...'' Koume mewled breathlessly, pouting.

In response her crush chuckled, and shoved his swimming trunks down. Koume's gaze immediately went to his erect cock, and she blushed a bright hue as she saw how big he was, his cock twitching with lust. A fresh moan bubbled from her throat when he rubbed the tip up against her wet womanhood, the gentle friction taking her breath away. She couldn't take her eyes off his dick, excitement buzzing in her stomach as she felt his shaft rub up against her slit, smearing her honey against his twitching dick.

''Mn... j-just put it in already~'' Koume whined, looping her arms around his neck.

The young man grunted in reply, grasping her left leg and lifting it up. Koume blushed and shifted slightly so her weight was against the wall, her excitement growing as he lined himself up with her virgin pussy – before with a slow roll of his hips, he pushed inside. She braced herself for some pain but she didn't feel anything of the sort; a lewd moan fleeing her throat as his ample cock pushed inside her dripping sex, spreading her inner walls apart bit by bit until two-thirds of his cock was comfortably buried inside her folds.

''A-Ah...'' Koume moaned softly, swallowing the saliva in her mouth. ''Kiss...''

Her crush complied, leaning in and claiming her lips in a messy, heated kiss. Koume threw herself into it, moaning into his mouth as they started making out, his cock twitching inside her pussy erotically at the same time. After a few moments she murmured for him to move and he complied, his grip on her thigh tightening – before he reared his hips back, and pushed back in. The movement was slow but oh so pleasurable, dragging another hot moan from the tanker's throat as he took her first time in the most pleasurable way possible.

Koume pulled back from the messy kiss, gasping in a quick gulp of air before she mashed her lips against his again, moaning when his free hand went up to her breast and groped it. She gladly arched her chest forwards, pushing her plump breast into his groping hand and enticing him to pinch her wet nipple, rolling it around lewdly. The good feeling was amplified by the cock plunging deeper into her sex, waves of tingling warmth pulsing in her folds as he fucked her.

''Mm, ah, ah...'' Koume dug her nails into his back as he sped up, his cock pumping deeper and deeper – until she felt his pelvis bump against hers, and his tip hit something deep inside her. ''Ah~!''

He silenced her cry with a hot kiss, groaning into her mouth as he bottomed out inside her. His thrusts grew rougher and more passionate and she loved it, moaning happily into his mouth as he sheathed himself repeatedly inside her wet sex, railing her no matter how tightly her inner walls squeezed him. His hand abandoned her breast and laid itself on her hip instead, steadying her as he pounded her womanhood with lustful abandon.

''Hah, ah~!'' Koume broke off the kiss and shoved her face into his neck with a gasp. ''Y-You feel so good, I-I can't...!''

Pleasure cut her words off into a breathless gasp, wet noises audible as her crush pounded her dripping pussy, her inner walls tightly squeezing his cock. She could feel him throbbing inside her and she desperately pushed her pelvis towards his, holding tightly onto the young man as he hammered her deepest parts and stuffed her pussy full, bringing her so much pleasure her knees threatened to give out at any moment.

''Ah, yes yes y- _YES!_ '' Koume buckled as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, and finally pushed her over the edge with a strangled, tight cry.

Her inner walls also strangled his cock, squeezing his pulsating member like a wet vice. The young man groaned into her ear and bucked his hips a few more times, pounding her seizing pussy – before with a deep moan he came. Thick ropes of cum splattered inside her womanhood and added the icing to her orgasm, fresh shocks travelling through her body and melting her mind into putty, nearly _drooling_ with pleasure as he spurted his load inside her.

Slowly his thrusts came to a stop, leaving both of them gasping and panting, unable to speak. After a few moments he lowered her leg down and pulled out, allowing both of them to stand normally, catching their breaths. Without his cock inside her cum slowly trickled back out of her pussy lips, the lewd sensation making Koume mewl and touch her pussy; soon covering it with her hand so his seed didn't leak out down her thighs.

''Ah... haah...'' Koume smiled breathlessly. ''T-That felt amazing...''

He chuckled lightly at her and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. ''Same. Sorry for cumming inside though.''

''It's okay...'' Koume blushed shyly. ''It's a safe day, for me...''

In response the young man grinned and looped an arm around her lower back, pulling her flush against him and roughly kissing her. Koume moaned into the kiss, shuddering when one of his hands slipped up and groped her breast, squeezing it and sending a burst of warmth through her chest. She got him back by reaching down and curling her fingers around his dick, stroking his shaft with quick jerks of her wrist, bringing a smile to her face when he groaned.

Their lips broke apart with a gasp and their eyes met. Then a second later her crush tugged her over towards a nearby box and pushed her against it, and with a blush Koume realised what he wanted. With thinly-veiled excitement the tanker bent at the waist, her breasts squishing against the sandy box as she presented her shapely butt to her newfound lover, her dripping slit visible between her legs. Not a second later he was behind her, one hand on his cock as he lined himself up with her pussy – before with a quick roll of his hips, he penetrated her once more.

''Ohh~'' Koume moaned deeply, arching her back as electric pleasure raced up her spine.

The tanker bit her lip as he laid both hands on her hips, gripping them as he buried more of his cock inside her – until once more he was fully sheathed inside her wet sex, the tip hitting her deepest parts. With a low moan Koume pushed her ass back towards him, enticing her newfound lover to start thrusting, his shaft sliding halfway out only to plunge back inside with a quick buck of his hips, rubbing her good spots on the way back in.

Considering how wet she was the young man didn't take it slow for long. Within a matter of thrusts he escalated to actively pounding her, his pelvis impacting her ass so roughly it was like a mini-spank – the lewd impact eliciting a trembling moan from Koume, her inner walls tightening around his shaft. The tightness only made him pound her harder, his cock plunging inside her pussy fast enough to make her gasp; gripping at the box for support as she got railed.

''Mm~!'' The tanker mewled through pursed lips. ''Yes... j-just like that~!''

Skin slapped against skin as the young man buried his cock inside her. Koume lost herself in the motions, moaning on reflex as she just focused on standing and taking the pounding, her pussy quivering whenever he hit a sensitive spot inside her womanhood – each lewd impact sending hot bolts of lust shooting through her pelvis. No matter how tight she got he didn't slow his pounding pace down even slightly, the risk of being overhead seemingly ignored. She couldn't blame him; her own moans taking on a higher pitch when he reached around and rubbed her clit.

''A-Ah~ That's... Mn, cheating~'' Koume managed to moan out.

The young man smirked tightly, leaning down until he was practically spooning her – allowing him to murmur into her ear. ''Since it's a safe day... hah, that means that I can... cum inside, as much as I want, right?''

Koume shuddered at the implication. ''Y-Yeah... do it, as much as you want~''

In response he flicked her clit, sending a spike of pleasure up her pelvis and earning a short cry from Koume, her inner walls squeezing him like a vice. He groaned into her ear and gripped her smooth hips with both hands and pounded her with renewed vigour, hammering her pussy so hard her knees threatened to give out under her; only encouraging her to grip onto the box for support lest she fall.

His feverish pounding made her breasts jiggle and bounce whenever she lifted her torso off the box, encouraging her to squish her tits down against the sandy wood – mewling at the embarrassing feeling of them being squished. Her mewl escalated into a trembling whimper as the pleasure in her pelvis built and built, a dangerous quiver spreading through her muscles as she neared her limit; far too sensitive after two back-to-back orgasms.

''Ah, ah... j-just a little more~'' Koume moaned out, gripping the box tightly as heat swelled inside her. ''I... I...! M- _Mmph!_ ''

With a muffled cry Koume orgasmed, tightening sharply around the young man's cock and squirting around it. The young man couldn't take the tightness and immediately bottomed out, his cock throbbing inside her pussy – before he unloaded thick spurts of cum into her womanhood, flooding her pussy with his load until it overflowed from her lower lips, wet noises escaping her folds when he gently pumped his dick into her creampied pussy.

''Ohh...'' Koume moaned against the box, shuddering with pleasure. ''Amazing...''

Suddenly the young man flipped her around, and in a heartbeat he was between her legs – her lower half hanging partially off the box at perfect level with his crotch.

''Wanna go again?''

Koume, even in her breathless state, managed to put on an inviting smile. ''Yeah... l-let's keep doing it.''

Her offer was gladly accepted, her cries of pleasure filling the small hut for hours to come, the newfound duo having sex to their heart's content – and by the end of it, the two decided to become a couple.

[END]


End file.
